The field of the invention is generally that of amusing toy and game and more specifically a game for young children that will help children in learning mathematic and aeronautical skills.
The prior art includes games of many kinds that include scoring by adding numbers. However, when playing number games children get bored and loose interest in playing because wining the game is by pure chance.
Another problem encountered frequently is that many of the games are played over too long of a period and children loose interest.